The Kyurangers Day Off
by 13matthi
Summary: Raptor and Hammie take Lucky, Stinger, Naga, Spada and Tsurugi on a fun day out, what seems like just a fun day may have alliterative motives for Raptor. is this really just a fun day to spend with the guys and Hammie, or more than that?
1. The Amusement Park

The Kyurangers Day Off Part 1

*Disclaimer: I Own Nothing!"

On the Orion

Raptor has called for a meeting

"Everyone, today we have very important mission...we have the day off" says Raptor causing everyone else other than Shou and Hammie to nearly fall over

"But we have to deal with Jark Matter, this universe has yet to be liberated" says Spada

"Relax, besides that hasn't stopped us before" says Raptor "Anyway, five of the boys will come and spend the day with Hammie and I and the rest of you will stay aboard the Orion"

"Why only five?" asks Tsurugi

"Because, we said so" says Hammie

"Feeling a bit sassy today aren't we?" says Garu

"Hmm?" Hammie looks at Garu making him back off

"Well as long as there will be someone on the ship, I guess I'm alright with this" says Spada

"Hey, if Aniki is going, can I come?" says Kotaro

"Sorry, no can do" says Hammie

"But why?" asks Kotaro

"Hey, don't worry about it, they have their reasons" says Stinger

"Fine" says Kotaro

"Don't take it personal, you can hang out with us later, OK?" Hammie says with a smile

"OK" Kotaro says

"OK, boys let's get going, we lots have fun to get to" says Raptor as she leaves with Hammie, Lucky, Stinger, Naga, Spada and Tsurugi

"I hope Naga will be OK" says Balance

"I'm sure he'll be fine" says Champ

Shou turns on the monitor showing the seven Kyurangers departing from the monitor "Yeah, I'm sure they'll be fine"

"Hey, can we watch" Kotaro asks

"Grab a seat" Shou says as Garu, Champ, Kotaro and Balance sit down

On Earth

The first place Hammie and Raptor take the boys is the Zoo

Hammie and Raptor are taking pictures of a family of elephants while Lucky looks at the Elephants

"Whoa" says Lucky before nearly falling off only to be caught by Raptor and Hammie

While Raptor, Hammie and Lucky look at the Elephants Stinger, Spada, Naga and Tsurugi stand behind

"How is this fun?" Stinger asks

"Well, it seems they're enjoying it" Spada says

"Guys come over here" says Hammie waving at the boys as Raptor and Lucky walk away

"Let's go" says Spada

Awhile later the girls bring the boys to a lion's cage

"Hey" Lucky walks up to the fence

"OK, I'm bored, I'm leaving" Stinger says then turns to leave but Hammie and Raptor get in front of him stopping him

"No you're not" says Hammie

"I see this didn't work out too well" says Raptor "Hammie, shall we try plan B?"

"Yep" Hammie says grabbing Stingers arm

"What are you?" Raptor grabs Stinger's arm "Hey" Stinger says then the girls walk away with him as Naga, Spada and Tsurugi look on

"Huh?" Lucky realises they're leaving and chases after Raptor, Hammie and Stinger "Hey, wait up!"

"Holy Moly" Tsurugi says as he walks after his friends

"Hmm, Naga you OK?" Spada says

"I'm just wondering if I'm just having fun" Naga says

"Me too" Spada says "Come on man" Walks after Tsurugi and the others

At an amusement park

"What the?" Stinger says

A clown walks up to Stinger laughing "Oh ho, come on this no place to be be frowning, we have to turn our grumpy faces into smiley faces"

"Go away before I kill you" Stinger says

The clown runs off scared

Stinger turns to Hammie "OK where the heck did you bring us?"

"Relax, I'm sure that was the only weird thing here" Hammie says

"Yeah, Lucky, everyone doesn't this place look fun?"

"It does, right, Minna?" Lucky says

"A little bit" Spada says looking interested

"I'll admit you got me intrigued" Tsurugi says

"Where are we?" Naga says

Raptor grabs Naga by the hand "Just come on" Raptor says taking Naga into the amusement park

On the Orion

"Stinger doesn't look happy does he?" says Kotaro

"When he does he ever look happy?" says Garu

Champ laughs "That's true"

"Huh?" Kotaro looks at Champ and Garu confused

Balance watches the monitor as Naga gets on a rollercoaster with Raptor and Hammie "Naga"

At the Amusement Park

Naga gets confused as Raptor and Hammie scream on the rollercoaster

"Why are they screaming?" Naga thinks to himself

After the the roller coaster ends

"Well Naga what did you think?" Hammie says

"I don't know, you seemed kinda scared" says Naga

"That was the point" Hammie says "But it's also fun, I was having fun, it was fun kinda scared"

"I see" Naga says

Tsurugi, Lucky and Spada walk out of a rollercoaster ride

"That was enjoyable" Lucky says

"Yeah, it was" Spada says

"Going upside down like that, five times" Tsurugi says "Holy Moly"

"Well I'm glad you guys are having fun" Hammie says

"Where's Stinger?" Lucky says

"Raptor's with him" says Hammie "I don't know if he's in a bad mood or what, but he doesn't want to enjoy anything we're doing"

"Maybe we gotta try something different" Spada says

"Come back here!" Raptor yells as she chases after Stinger carrying two sticks of Cotton Candy

"I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME!" Stinger yells angrily then he activates his Sasori Voyager, gets in then flies away in it

"Hey! Man, it was just cotton candy" Raptor says

"I guess he's gone" Tsurugi says

"Well, there goes that idea" Spada says

Hammie quickly turns her back to everyone then turns back to everyone

"Hmm?" Spada looks suspicious

On the Orion

"Stinger" Kotaro says sounding disappointed

Stinger barges through the door

"That was fast" Champ says standing up

"Aniki" Kotaro says walking up to Stinger

"I've never seen you run so fast before" Champ says as he laughs giving Stinger a playful jab to the shoulder

"Shut...up" Stinger says sounding irritated

To Be Continued…..


	2. Sushi and Ice Cream

The Kyurangers Day Off Part 2: Sushi and Ice Cream

*Disclaimer: I Own Nothing!"

Back on earth

Hammie and Raptor have now taken Naga, Spada, Lucky and Tsurugi to a restaurant

"Now we're talking" Spada says

"I knew this would peak your interest Spada" says Raptor

"Gracious" says Spada

Five of the Kyurangers order sushi and ramen then when begin eating as once their food arrives

"Stinger doesn't know what he's missing" Lucky says

"Yeah, this is really good" Hammie says

After the meal the boys and Hammie sit back feeling satisfied when suddenly one of them suddenly gets an upset stomach

"Oh no" Tsurugi says as he gets up "Bad sushi" he says as he runs out

The Kyurangers in the Orion react with grossed out faces

"Well that's disgusting" Kotaro says

"Yeah" Garu says

Tsurugi comes out of the bathroom after he stops throwing up

"Are you OK?" Raptor says

"I'm done with whatever this whole day is suppose to be" Tsurugi says holding his stomach "Holy Moly" Tsurugi runs out of the restaurant summoning his Voyager then he flies off

"One bad plate of sushi sends Tsurugi running, what a shame" Hammie says

Raptor writes something down on a pad of paper then puts it away before Spada notices

"OK, Hammie what's next?" Lucky says

At the Orion

Tsurugi walks in "Holy Moly that sushi hit hard"

"Did a lot better than Stinger did" Shou says

"You say that as if this is some kinda competion" Tsurugi says sitting down then he looks up at Shou "Holy Moly"

The other Kyurangers look at Shou

"What?" Shou says

"Commander, what is really going on?" Stinger says

"Nothing, Raptor and Hammie just wanted to spend the day with some of the boys" Shou says trying to wave Stinger off

Stinger and Tsurugi look at each other then Shou

"What?" Shou says then moments later he finds himself tied up "Hey, how did you?"

"Minna, they're at an ice cream shop" Kotaro says pointing at the monitor

"Thanks Kotaro, we can see that" says Stinger feeling a bit annoyed

"Sorry" says Kotaro

At the Ice Cream shop

The girls buy Lucky, Naga and Spada and themselves ice cream

Hammie and Raptor sit at a booth with Naga, Lucky and Spada

"Here you go" says Raptor gives a chocolate to Spada, a vanilla to Lucky and one to Naga while Hammie has a mix of Vanilla and Chocolate

"Oh this is so cool" says Lucky

"Literally" says Spada

"So this is Ice Cream?" Naga says

"Yes, man how much stuff do you not have Naga?" Hammie says

Naga starts eating the ice cream to fast

"No, Naga don't eat it too fast" Spada and Hammie say at the same time

"Why?" Naga says then immediately he gets a massive brain freeze "AH!" He yells then pushes Lucky out of the booth then runs out of the door

"Naga!" Hammie and Raptor yell as they chase after him

Outside

Naga screams "WHAT IS HAPPENING IN MY HEAD! IT FEELS LIKE MY HEAD IS EXPLODING!" gets in his voyager as Lucky, Spada, Hammie and Raptor run towards him

"Naga wait!" Spada yells

"It's just brain freeze" Hammie yells

"Screw this!" Naga yells as he flies away screaming in pain

"It'll wear off!" Raptor yells

"Too late, he's gone" Lucky says trying to catch his breath

"The amount of bad luck you've had today" says Hammie

"It's fine, but I'm still here!" says Lucky "Yossha Lucky!"

"You just had to encourage him didn't you?" Raptor says as Hammie smacks her own forehead

"Whatever, I guess it's just us four now" Hammie says

"Why continue? This whole day is ruined isn't it?" says Spada

"No! This day will go on no matter what?" Raptor says

"OK, OK" Spada says not wanting to disagree with Raptor

"Hey, I'm enjoying it, so it's fine with me" Lucky says

"Then let's get going" Hammie says as she and Raptor walk away

"Hey, Lucky have you noticed anything strange" Spada says

"What do you mean?" Lucky says

"Every time someone bails they" Notices one of them writing something "Look"

Lucky sees Raptor writing on a pad of paper "Huh? Everytime?"

"Her and Hammie" Spada says

"Weird" says Lucky

"Boys are you coming or not" Hammie says

"Coming!" Spada says "Let's go"

Spada and Lucky catch up with the girls

In the Orion

Naga walks in feeling better

"Naga, you OK?" Balance asks as Naga walks up to his friend

"Yeah, huh?" Naga turns around to see Shou tied in the chair "Why is"

"He knows something we don't" Stinger says

"What?" Naga asks

"We think Raptor and Hammie are up to something" says Tsurugi says

"You guys are crazy" Kotaro says

Tsurugi chuckles "So young and naive"

"Huh?" Kotaro looks at Tsurugi then turns back to the monitor "Hey, they're going to a movie, aww this almost like a date" His face goes from a smile to realization

"Holy Moly" Tsurugi says

"Aniki, I'm glad I didn't go" Kotaro says

"Yeah, you better" Stinger says as he turns to Shou "Did you know about this?"

"I...I did" Shou says

"Garu?" Kotaro looks at Garu

Garu sighs then nod "Yeah, Raptor told me"

"Champ, what about you" Stinger turns to Champ

"Aibeau! I promise you, I had no idea Raptor and Hammie were doing such a thing!" Champ says then Stinger looks at him anger "OK...I did, sorry aibeau, but it was Raptor's idea not mine"

"Raptor?" Stinger says

Naga walks up to Balance "Balance, tell me the truth"

Balance stands up "I'm sorry, Naga"

"I see, I just have a few questions" Naga says

"Go ahead" Balance says

"First of all, what is a date?" Naga says

"Well…."

"So this whole time those two were taking us on a date?" Tsurugi says "But why us five?"

Kotaro begins tapping his fingers really fast like he knows something

Stinger looks at Kotaro and walks up to him and puts his hand on Kotaro's head "Kotaro, do you know something we don't?"

"Well, kinda yes and kinda no" Kotaro says

"What?" Tsurugi says

To Be Continued…..


	3. Raptor's Confession

The Kyurangers Day Off Part 3: Confessions

*Disclaimer: I Own Nothing!"

At the movie

A jump scare scene takes place causing Hammie and Raptor to scream and grab Lucky and Spada's arms respectively making the boys look at each other "What the?"

Lucky and Spada within seconds realise what may be going on then they look at Hammie and Raptor then sit back and watch the movie without saying a word

Back on the Orion

Kotaro tells Stinger about Raptor's shipping

"What?" Stinger says

"Yep" Kotaro says "She's shipped herself with Lucky, Tsurugi"

"Holy Moly" Tsurugi says "Why?" Then he remembers the time when he had her pinned up against the wall and it looked like he was about to kiss her but wasn't actually going to "Oh"

"Spada, Shou" Kotaro says

"Eh!" Shou reacts falling over in his chair still tied up

"I don't know why Naga and you were apart of this, I don't think she ever shipped herself with you two" Kotaro says

"So why is Hammie along with this?" Stinger asks

"To help Raptor, they were testing how long you guys would stick around and obviously three of you failed" Kotaro explains

"I see, they were trying figure out who was the right guy for Raptor" Tsurugi says

"In all honesty I thought it was kinda silly, but I wasn't gonna try and stop those two" Champ says with a chuckle

"Yeah, they can be a bit scary when they get mad" Garu says

"If you ask me this whole shipping this is kinda silly" Kotaro says

"Trust me kid, one day, you'll be looking for girl, just you wait" Tsurugi says

"Now just have to wait for Spada and Lucky to figure out what's going on, if they haven't" Stinger says

"Hey, can one of you untie me? Hello?" Shou says but everyone is ignoring him and paying attention to the monitor

In the movie theater

Lucky, Spada, Hammie and Raptor leave the movie

"Hey I gotta use the bathroom be right back" Hammie says

"We'll wait right here" Spada says

As soon as Hammie heads off to the bathroom Spada and Lucky turn their attention to Raptor

"Raptor, this day has been enjoyable" Spada says

"Really? Thank You, you know I had planned it for week's" Raptor says

"We can tell" Spada says

"Just one question, why go through all the trouble?" Lucky says

"Well….the thing is, I wanted to ask you two something" Raptor says

"Raptor" Spada says

"No, it's important" Raptor says as she puts her finger to her Kyutama and cuts off the signal from the Orion

In the Orion

The others gasp

"Masaka" Stinger says

Champ laughs "That girl"

"Huh?" Stinger says

"Minna let's go" Tsurugi says

Everyone leaves without Shou

"Hey!" Shou yells

At the movie theater

Raptor looks nervous as she tries to figure out what to say next

Hammie comes out of the bathroom "Hey did you tell them?"

"Not yet" Raptor

"Let us guess" Stinger walks up with the rest of the Kyurangers except Shou

"Minna" Raptor says

"This whole thing, was this a date?" Stinger says

"Well...well" Raptor stammers

"Raptor, it's fine, we know" Spada says

"How did you know?" Raptor says

"We saw writing something down on two pads of paper" Lucky says

Hammie and Raptor pull out the pads of paper "You mean these?" Hammie says feeling guilty

"What was the point of this?" Spada asks

"I...I couldn't contain my shipping obsession anymore" Raptor says

"Shipping?" Spada says

"That's where you pair two people together and" Raptor begins to explain

"I know what it is" Spada says "But why did you feel the need to go through this?"

"Because she shipped herself with three out of the five of us" Tsurugi says "And if I had to guess, every time one of us bailed, they'd cross our name off on the pad of paper"

"You're not wrong" Hammie says

"Was this what you wanted to tell us? Or were you gonna tell us something else?" Lucky asks

"I was gonna tell you what was going on, I'm sorry guys I just couldn't take it" Raptor says

"Raptor, you went through all this trouble, it honestly was fun although the movie was a bit much" Spada says

"I guess" Raptor says

"Well I suppose were done with this then" Hammie says as she throws the pad of paper into the garbage

Raptor throws the pad of paper into the garbage agreeing

"Who won anyway?" Kotaro says

"I couldn't decide" Raptor says

"Just don't put me through that crap again" Stinger says

"Come on, it was fun" Raptor says

Stinger glares at Raptor then walks away

"Party pooper" Raptor says

"And now Naga knows what a brain freeze is" Balance says

"Yeah" Naga says

"Now you know not to eat Ice Cream too fast" Hammie says

"I swear man, you're gonna get yourself into trouble one day" Spada says

"How so?" Naga says

"I don't know" Spada says

"But hey you showed some emotion, you got mad" Balance says patting Naga on the back

"I'd be careful though, you wouldn't want your emotions to get out of control" Hammie says

"Yeah that be terrible" Balance says

"Like that'll ever happen, Naga's emotions will be just fine right Naga?" Lucky asks

"Right, I won't let anyone control my emotions when I get them" Naga says

"Raptor, thanks for a fun day, even though it didn't turn out like you hoped" Spada says

"It's fine I guess" Raptor says with a sigh "At least I get to spend everyday with my friends"

"Ain't that the truth" Champ says

"Yeah" Garu says agreeing

"One, two, three" Champ leads

All but Stinger say in unison "MOO!"

Stinger looks at his friends "Just end the episode already"

The End


End file.
